Lies
by sexiyaoiboi69
Summary: My first fanfic: summer b4 goblet, Harry and Ron have been bffs since their 1st year at Hogwarts, but the benefits just came around last year. Lies start forming and soon Harry and Ron dont know what to do. more pairings mentioned & explained later


I Don't own Harry Potter. Contains sexual relationships with guys under the age of 18, if you don't like, it's offensive, against the law, blah blah blah, stop reading here, oh wait why would you have picked this story if you did expect such actions? These are my ideas, if you don't like it don't read it. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

After the nightmare, that Harry didn't really understand, he did what he thought was best. Which was going to the only person he knew that could make him feel better no matter what, that person was his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Harry had known he was different since he was born, and no its not the whole Dark Lord thing, he is gay and he didn't care. Harry had meet Ron while trying to find Platform 9 ¾ but they didn't really think anything of it until Ron needed a seat and the compartment Harry was residing in was empty. The two boys clicked instantly, and Ron didn't make a big deal about Harry being the boy who lived. They had made lots of friends in Hogwarts and one in particular was Hermione Granger. The three have been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts and cant wait to return to Hogwarts after each holiday. The summer after the Chamber of Secrets was opened the boys' hormones started flowing and they started experiencing "feelings" they have never felt before. Being two naïve little boys they asked Fred and George, who had already be involved in twincest for quite a time, and the twins introduced them to the wonderful world of gay sex, but for now it was just mutual hand jobs, since the twins didn't want to corrupt them too soon with so much fun, the rest they had to figure out on their own.

Harry was well on his way to the burrow to see his special friend, Ron. When he arrived everyone was already asleep, and Harry recited *alohamora* to sneak in, trying not to wake anyone and trying to surprise Ron. He made his to Ron's room, very careful as he was still trying not to wake anyone. He finally made it to his destination, with Ron passed out on his bed snoring loudly. Harry stripped to his briefs and lifted up the blanket to crawl into be with Ron and noticed something that shouldn't have surprised him, Ron was sleeping in the nude. Resisting his temptation to suck off his pal right then and there, he crawled into bed and snuggled up to his partner and took Ronald's arms and wrapped them around himself. Suddenly Harry felt his problems melt away as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When Ron woke up he wasn't too surprised to find Harry sleeping peacefully up against him, he just simply wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and watched him sleep. A couple of hours later, Harry woke to a tighter hold, which he didn't mind, and a pair of gorgeous eyes watching him. Instead of saying "Good morning" he greeted Ron with a kiss, which turned from a simple kiss on the lips to a full out tongue caressing, spit swapping make out cession. It was soon interrupted buy a knock on the door and Harry quickly jumped into the other bed as Mrs. Weasley opened the door, without waiting for a reply, as usual. "RONALD WEASLEY IT IS TIME FOR BREAKFAST, YOU HAVE HAD LONG ENOUGH TO SLEEP, GET DRESSED AND GET DOWN STAIRS NOW, AND BRUSH YOUR HAIR IT LOOKS A MESS!" she yelled, turning to Harry she instantly changed moods and was happily greeting Harry, "HARRY, dear child we weren't expecting you, when did you arrive? Get dressed and come down to breakfast with Ronald." Harry replied with a simple, "Yes Ma'am!" knowing she would wait for his answer at breakfast. As soon as she left the boys burst into laughter, got dressed and went down to breakfast.

During breakfast he was bombarded with questions, like: when did he arrive and did he travel alone and his reason for coming. With these questions Mr. Weasley began scolding Harry, "Why on earth did you travel alone, and not let one of us know? You should have noted your arrival. There are too many dangerous people out there that would love to have their way with 'the boy who lived' you are very brave but stupid in decision making-" "-but we're glad you're safe, Harry," Mrs. Weasley interrupted (she's really good at that). "-yes we are very thankful you are safe," Mr. Weasley continued.

After breakfast, Ron lead Harry to the field to "catch up." Once well enough into the field where they wouldn't be interrupted Ron layed the blanket down and sat down, with Harry following suit but sitting in Ron's lap. They just sat there for hours in each others embrace, talking every once and a while but mainly enjoying each others company. Harry once again made the first move and put his hand near Ron's crotch. Ron responded by whispering in Harry's ear "oh, babe I've been waiting so long to feel your touch." Ron's remark made Harry blush, and soon Ron was nibbling on his neck causing the smaller boy to squirm on his lap. They both got to their feet and started to kiss, gently at first, then Ron stuck his tongue in Harry's mouth feeling the inside he knew too well. As soon as Harry started kissing back, trying to gain dominance and feel Ron's mouth, Ron starts pulling Harry's shirt off. For being fourteen Harry had some pretty good definition on his torso, he wasn't ripped but his stomach was tight and flat, he even had the beginning of that V, you know that sexy definition above the pelvis, and some dark hair under his arms. Harry was soon learning that he was never meant to be dominate in his relationships, so he soon gave up fighting and let the bigger boy takeover. Harry took Ron's shirt off, Ron is only a few months older but he isn't as well defined as Harry, Ron had a little bit of a stomach, but it was cute, but being older did have it's perks like, being able to be the dominate one, being taller, and gaining his happy trail before Harry. When he was alone Ron would just lift his shirt up a little and just rub under his belly button, where is happy trail was, he even thought Harry enjoyed it, which he did. But once they where both shirtless Ron lowered Harry to the ground and kissed down his jaw until he was at Harry's neck and started sucking on it and making little circles with his tongue, only because he knew it drove Harry mad. Laying there in they're mass flailing and making out Ron felt Harry's hard-on being ground into his own.

Ron knew what was coming next. He broke the kiss, stood up, and started to unbutton his pants, while Harry watched with intent filled eyes. As soon as Ron's pants hit is ankles and Harry saw that huge bulge and the line of hair going into Ron's briefs, Harry knew what he had to do. He quickly rose to his knees and started teasing Ron by licking and sucking on Ron's meat trough his briefs. "Bloody hell Harry!" Ron said, "You know I don't like when you tease me, baby." With these words of encouragement Harry pulled down Ron's tight fitting briefs and released Ron's monster. Ron and Harry were very well endowed, it ran in their families. Ron's cock was around 9.5'' and thick, but not too thick to where you couldn't easily fit it in your mouth. It was uncut, like most blokes in the U.K., and veiny, not to where you were instantly turned off, and it was all nestled at the bottom of a full, lovely patch of red pubes. Every time Harry saw it he took a moment and just looked at it. Then he pulled the foreskin back and started licking the head, small circles and every fourth circle he would lick down one side and back up then another four and the did the same to the opposite side (Harry was a tad OCD when it came to sex). Then when he had Ron almost begging for him to "suck the damn thing already" Harry went down on him and in one motion he was deep throating him (after a a year Harry had learned how to manipulate his gag reflex, with out magic, so he could take all Ron's monster). Ron started moaning from the sheer pleasure he was receiving, which caused Harry to start moaning. The vibrating caused by Harry's moaning drove Ron mad, the way Harry was using his tongue gentle circling Ron's huge cock, and his intense passion he felt towards Harry caused Ron to start gently moving his hips and he soon started fucking Harry's face, ferociously in and out, and with in no time he was unloading is cum deep in Harry's throat. While Ron pulled out his cock Harry cleaned it up, not wanting to leave the smallest drop of cum uneaten. Ron guided Harry back up for a kiss and Ron started fisting Harry's still decent sized cock. Ron started making his way down, gently kissing and sucking on Harry's neck, then nipples and gently down his abs. He Reached Harry's neatly trimmed raven colored pubes and finally his destination Harry's beautiful, uncut 7.5" cock, and went to town. Licking up and down the shaft, sucking his balls, and taking it in his mouth. Harry took hold of Ron's hair and gently guided him up and down his shaft. Ron soon felt Harry become harder and then Harry forcibly shove his head down, then felt Harry's cock twitch and start to unload a large amount of cum down his throat, but Ron was careful and saved the last little bit in his mouth for when he came up and kissed Harry. Harry always loved the taste of cum, so he was always excited for the kiss after Ron blew him because Ron always save a little bit of his cum for him. Harry loved the taste of his cum mixed with Ron, and they made out for what seemed like hours. They ended their kiss and layed on the blanket spooning and fell asleep.


End file.
